


Boruto Oneshots

by AnimeCartoon4



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCartoon4/pseuds/AnimeCartoon4
Summary: Mitsuki x Chocho oneshots!





	1. Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my Boruto oneshots!  
> The main couple is Mitsuki x Chocho, with others thrown in at times.  
> These oneshots will have no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the small chapter).  
> I don’t own Boruto, it belongs to Ukyo Kodachi.  
> Please enjoy!

Golden eyes were focused on the pair nearby. Mitsuki’s attention normally didn’t waiver, but he was very curious. He could see Boruto lean forward, aiming for Sarada’s hand. Taking a bite out of a meat bun, Boruto made a pleased noise. Turning back to his own girlfriend, Mitsuki tilted his head. 

“Chocho? What is it they’re doing?”

The girl stopped her talking about a new flavor of chips to focus on what Mitsuki asked. Looking over at the other couple in the vicinity, Chocho smiled.

“That? Oh they’re just feeding each other.” Seeing confusion still on his face, she elaborated. “It’s a thing couples do sometimes. It can be seen as romantic, as a way to feel close your partner. Or even because you genuinely just want to feed them and watch them be happy.” Finished explaining, Chocho thought that was the end of it.

But then Mitsuki’s eyes drifted down to the intact chip that she held.

“Do you want to try it, too?” Seeing his enthusiastic nod, she smiled at her boyfriend. She waited, patiently holding a chip between two fingers.

Mitsuki felt honored as he always did when Chocho offered to share her food with him. Usually they passed the meal back and forth between them. Though something about this felt different. A good different, which was interesting for Mitsuki. Not being well versed in verbalizing emotions, he decided to trust his instincts.

Chocho’s cheeks became warm as he leaned closer. She didn’t know why this felt so intimate. Much more than she had been anticipating. Maybe it had to also do with the fact that Mitsuki held eye contact throughout the whole thing. 

“Ah.” Mitsuki made sure to do this part, since learning that people spoke the word before consuming food. His hand stretched out, coming to rest atop Chocho’s shaking one. It wasn’t all that noticeable and he wasn’t sure she was aware, but his actions lessened the trembling somewhat.

Observing her face, Mitsuki saw that Chocho blushed even deeper. Noticing her eyes had become slightly dilated, he decided that his girlfriend was adorable. Becoming this worked up over feeding him was cute.

Oh.

So that’s what made this different from other times they’ve shared food together. Mitsuki smiled, eyes gleaming with the newfound conclusion.

Chocho saw the change right away. “Babe?” Everything okay?” Chocho was curious about what had her boyfriend now smiling, when they hadn’t even done anything yet.

“I’m alright. I just realized something.”

“Yeah? What was that?”

The whole chip being engulfed hadn’t been what she expected. She let out a giggle that made Mitsuki’s bulged cheeks smile. Chewing the rest of his bite, he swallowed before once more focusing on Chocho’s digits. Mitsuki’s warm tongue trailed along her fingers. The remaining salt was swept off in one swipe. His actions caused Chocho to have a full body shiver.

“This experience has shown me how flustered you can get. While also being so enthralling.” Mitsuki said this so honest and straightforward, that Chocho felt so much love for him. Cupping his cheeks, she leaned forward. Their noses touched in a gentle eskimo kiss. Mitsuki hummed, eyes closing in contentment.


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocho receives help from Mitsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Boruto, it belongs to Ukyo Kodachi.

She fought to catch her breath. Slumped on a lamp post, Chocho tried to sense where her assailant was. A fiery blast shot into an adjacent building. Chocho ducked down, before running ahead. Going around the side of the building, she was flung forward when another attack struck. This time it had barely missed her feet, a hot wave making the back of her legs sweat.

“You have to run faster. If you don’t want to end up charred by my flames.” Her attacker was close enough to hear the echoing voice, but Chocho couldn’t see him. Enlarging her hand into her Partial Transformation Jutsu, she readied herself for an attack.

Her pursuer leapt out of the shadows. Only to have long limbs wrap around him the moment he did. 

Slamming the guy into the concrete wall, Mitsuki watched as a trickle of blood slid out from under his short blonde hair.

“Sorry for the late arrival.” Mitsuki’s yellow eyes were illuminated in the dark, almost glowing. A frown marred his face, betraying his fury even though his voice was calm.

“What’s this? Another ninja? Well no matter, I’ll capture him too.” Igniting his entire body with flames, the stranger forced Mitsuki to let him go.

Leaping out of the way, the young ninja went over to where his girlfriend stood. Sharing a glance, Mitsuki nodded at Chocho’s wordless command. Charging up his Snake Lightning, Mitsuki went low aiming for the man’s legs. Chocho went high, her focus being to hit his head.

What the two ninja didn’t count on was for the assailant to release a volley of fireballs. Large ones that Mitsuki and Chocho didn’t have time to dodge. Acting fast, Chocho redirected her punch towards the ground. A large slab came up, which Mitsuki pulled Chocho down to crouch behind.

With each minute, the structure grew weaker and weaker. Mitsuki watched as bits of the edge were reduced to ash, his mind whirling to figure out a plan. Thinking of one, Mitsuki whispered in Chocho’s ear. “I’ll sneak up from underground and use my Soft Physique Modification. While I distract him, you attack.”

Chocho looked at her boyfriend, whose gaze was confident. “Alright.” Chocho then felt her arm grow smaller as she powered down her attack. Her next move would require something more special. She then saw Mitsuki dig underneath the asphalt, not wasting a second more.

Their assailant had not noticed what they were doing. He had not yet stopped his barrage of fire attacks. Thus, it gave Mitsuki and Chocho an advantage.

Using his arm technique, Mitsuki had the fiend immobile once again. In a matter of seconds, Chocho felt her body lose the last of her chubbiness, before rapidly gaining strength in exchange.

Bright pink light lit up the alley and the surrounding area. Mitsuki didn’t bother to shield his eyes, since the screaming abruptly stopped. Chocho’s powerful technique dwindled down, and Mitsuki could tell that the assailant was dead.

“Good work, Chocho.” He could tell that she was breathing harder. Using that jutsu took more effort, and yet she was still standing. He really admired Chocho’s power and ability to persist under pressure.

It was late at night when the pair finally exited the alley, after being questioned by authorities. Mitsuki took Chocho to eat at Ichiraku’s. She deserved a treat after that awful ordeal. During the walk over there, Mitsuki supposed he could eat as well.

“Thanks for doing this, babe! I really appreciate it.” Chocho stopped chewing on her dumplings to look across from her. Mitsuki was enjoying a small bowl of ramen, while Chocho herself had ramen and dumplings.

“You’re welcome. I’m just glad you’re alright.” When he had known that she was in trouble, he had a split second of blind panic. After that, Mitsuki was racing towards where he last felt Chocho’s chakra signature. He was thankful to arrive in time to help her.

Mitsuki’s smile made her own grow wider. Chocho was lucky to have him.


	3. Pet Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki wants a pet snake.

Chocho was a little nervous. But she tried to steel her nerves as she took another step, bringing her closer to the store. Once inside, she barely blinked before her boyfriend was off. Chocho chuckled, Mitsuki could barely contain himself during the drive over. He kept on chattering about the numerous snake facts he knew. 

Having been to this store more than once, she wasn’t surprised that he had mapped out the reptile location.

Waving slightly at the employee, Chocho tried not to show her nervousness. But from a sympathetic smile, the woman figured it out anyway.

Well, at least Mitsuki looked like he was in heaven.

“Chocho, come look at this one!”

His voice reverberated throughout the store, not too far from where his girlfriend was standing. Chocho felt herself smile. From just his voice alone, she could tell that Mitsuki was really excited. He had been wanting a snake for a while.

The school dorms hadn’t allowed pets during their time at the academy, but now both Chocho and Mitsuki had graduated. Thus, the first thing that her boyfriend wanted after they got an apartment was a pet snake. He had gotten all of the necessary supplies, all that was needed was their pet.

Walking over to Mitsuki she followed where his finger was pointing. A small snow corn snake was slithering about in its small habitat. She crouched down so she could see it better. Its body slowly uncoiled itself.

“I think he likes me. Watch this.” Mitsuki began moving his index finger around in a slow circle. Chocho watched in surprise as the snake’s tiny head followed the pattern. She suppressed a shiver when its mouth opened wide, after her boyfriend did so.

Mitsuki cocked his head, and chuckled when his movements were copied again. “Animals are intelligent. This snake in particular. We should get this one.”

As Chocho hesitantly nodded her head, she saw movement out the corner of her eye. She looked just in time to see a tiny nose touch the glass in front of her. Two beady little eyes stared up into her own. As red looked into gold, something shifted. Chocho felt herself actually lean a little closer to the animal.

As its little tongue poked out, she thought to herself. Why did she dislike snakes so much? Did she truly find something disturbing about them, or had she just believed what her friends spewed over the years when she was in school? The more Chocho analyzed it, the more she felt that her assumption was wrong. 

Like a weight off her chest, she felt the nervousness vanish.

“Is that a smile I see?” Without looking at Mitsuki, she could tell there was a little humor in his tone. But when she looked into his eyes, Chocho could see genuine happiness.

“Yeah well, let’s get going then.” Chocho couldn’t hide her small blush. Or her smile.


	4. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next oneshot  
> The main couple is Mitsuki x Chocho, with others thrown in at times.  
> These oneshots will have no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the small chapter).  
> I don’t own Boruto, it belongs to Ukyo Kodachi.  
> Please enjoy!

“So that’s when you multiply by the nth power.” Mitsuki took his pencil and scribbled some more. Finishing up by circling the answer, he turned to Chocho. “Do you understand it now?”

Tongue poking out, she erased the last of her mistakes. Looking at her notes which now contained what Mitsuki wrote down, she nodded. Math was hard, and with their exam coming up next week Chocho was nervous. She hoped this studying would help.

“Yeah thanks so much, Mitsuki. When you explain it, things make a lot more sense.” Shooting him a smile, she turned back to her stack of papers on the lunch table.

Before three weeks ago, her disorganization had been bad. But then Mitsuki offered to help. Now Chocho’s schoolwork was neat and cleaner than it had ever been. It was no wonder Mitsuki could follow along with the lesson plan every week.

Chocho looked over at the rest of their friends eating lunch. They were talking animatedly about a new movie that had come out last weekend. Some action flick that had a lot of violence. Tuning them out, she wondered why boys liked that sort of stuff. Especially when it was like the third movie about the same boring stuff.

Chocho began packing up her belongings before putting her backpack in the space next to her. Taking out her wallet, she counted out how much she had for food. Good, she had enough for something extra to splurge on! When her friend Sumire had mentioned there would be pie today, Chocho had forgone spending her leftover money at the store on her way home. Chocho couldn’t resist the temptation of fresh pie.

“I’ll be right back.”

Mitsuki nodded, smiling at Chocho. “Alright. I’ll watch your stuff.” His eyes trailed after her as she walked over to the lunch line.

Biting her lip, Chocho stared at the food. What to do? She wanted to get her usual. A pizza, hotdog, and fries sounded really good right about now. Then she could even have enough to get a slice of pie. But then she thought about Mitsuki. He had been so kind to her the last month that she wanted to do something nice for him. A light bulb then went off, and she smiled.

A finger then poked her side. “Chocho? You ok? You were staring into space for a minute.”

Chocho let out a laugh. “Oh yeah, nothing to worry about. Hey so what are you guys getting?” And with that, the girls started having a conversation. 

Mitsuki loved watching Chocho. She was very beautiful in his eyes. When she laughed at one of his corny jokes, he felt compelled to make her laugh even more. Once he even succeeded in making milk spew out of her nose. That had been a good day. 

When her brow furrowed in confusion, he sought to help her understand. Homework was the most challenging thing for Chocho, Mitsuki realized. When she looked at him with puppy dog eyes asking for his help, he couldn’t say no to her adorable face.

He also admired her courage, and ability to speak her mind. During class and outside of school. She had a lot of opinions and wasn’t abashed to say them. Chocho would also speak in defense of her friends too at times.

All of these things were just a few of the reasons why he liked Chocho.

“Earth to Mitsuki.” A hand waved in front of him. Snapping out of his trance, Mitsuki reluctantly looked at Shikadai.

“We were wondering if you wanted to hang out this Friday. Play some video games at my house?” Shikadai was curious. What had their friend preoccupied for a while?

“Oh yes that would be fun. I’m in.” Mitsuki spared him a second longer before his gaze wandered.

“Hmm? Hey buddy, what’re you looking at?” Boruto tried to see what his friend saw, but could only see Chocho laughing with some girls while they stood in line. “I don’t see anything interesting.”

Inojin peered around his friends, and his eyes widened. No it couldn’t be.

“Eh, Mitsuki? You staring at Chubs?” Inojin smirked.

Yellow eyes cut sharply to him. Inojin stiffened. Mitsuki was smiling but his eyes weren’t joking.

“Finish your food.” Mitsuki picked up Inojin’s sub sandwich and stuffed it into the blonde’s mouth. He hated that nickname that Inojin bestowed on Chocho, even if said in jest.

Noticing that Chocho had returned to the table, Mitsuki focused solely on her.

“Careful Inojin. You’ll choke if you inhale too much at once.” Chocho helpfully pounded him on the back, watching as he coughed and spluttered. Hopefully this would teach him not to take on more than he could chew.

Mitsuki shot Inojin a smirk before his attention was grabbed by Chocho once more.

“Hey Mitsuki? Here, I bought this for you.” Holding out a piece of pie on a plate, she watched his eyes soften. Chocho felt her cheeks become warm. “I wanted to thank you for being there for me recently.” Finishing her statement with a sincere smile, she saw him blush too. Huh, poor guy. She guessed that Mitsuki didn’t really get appreciated properly like this often.

“Huh? This is for me?” The besotted boy couldn’t believe it. Here was his crush and friend, giving him something out of the goodness of her heart. He took the slice, studying it for a moment. No one had ever offered him food as a gift before. It was nice.

“Mhmm.” Cheeks stuffed with her meal, Chocho nodded enthusiastically.

Their friends were watching in silence. Inojin had calmed down from having his sandwich attack, Boruto had a grin on his face, and Shikadai rolled his eyes while smirking.

It was now the Monday of the test.

“Dude, you gotta go for it! Stop worrying about what might happen.” Boruto tried to make his friend see sense. “Come on, you’ve been pining for her for the last couple months. Plus, you couldn’t stop gushing about her gift to you last week. Now’s the time to ask her out!” He shot a thumbs up to his friend.

“Yeah, this is getting tedious. You really should tell her your feelings today.” Shikadai was walking beside them while on their way to school. He tried to encourage Mitsuki too.

“Alright then. I’ll tell Chocho my love for her after class then.” He smiled when Boruto reached out for a high five.

“That’s the spirit! Now let’s go, we don’t want to be late for our test.” With that, the blonde took off running. Mitsuki and Shikadai shared a look before following.

Shikadai huffed. “Since when do you care about being on time, Boruto?”

Sparing a smile, Boruto kept his pace up. “Ever since Shino told me that I have two tardies. One more and there’ll be detention for sure!”

“Hey guys! What’s the rush?” Chocho was suddenly running along with the three boys. She was surprised. Normally her friends weren’t this energetic in the morning. She could understand Boruto’s reasons for hurrying, but wondered about Mitsuki and Shikadai’s. Though she did find it amusing how Mitsuki wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

“Good morning, Chocho. Boruto’s hurrying because he doesn’t want detention. Are you ready for our test today?” Mitsuki hoped so. All the studying they had done to prepare for it would pay off after this. Hopefully Chocho would pass and get the grade she wanted.

“Yup, I sure am!” With a cheesy grin she looked up into his yellow eyes. “I’m gonna crush this exam!” Chocho ran faster in her excitement. She was eager to get the test over with so she could finally relax.

It wasn’t long before the group were inside their class. Giving Chocho’s shoulder a pat, Mitsuki went to his desk.

Chocho breathed in deeply before heading to her own. She knew she could do this! Replaying that mantra in her head, she focused all of her attention down on the blank packet.

The rest of the week was normal, which Chocho was grateful for. But that next Monday was when the students of Shino’s class dreaded the most – having their tests handed back.

“So what was your score Chocho?” They hadn’t even left the class before Mitsuki popped the question. Shino tried to look busy so he didn’t look like he was eavesdropping.

Standing beside her, Mitsuki tried to play it casual but he was anxious. Did she have red marks all over her now graded test, or did she have a thumbs up at the top of her paper near her score?

He inwardly panicked as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. Before he could offer her comfort, she quickly spun around. Their eyes locked on to each other.

Mitsuki’s mind went blank as Chocho hugged him.

Even Shino’s mouth dropped open a little. Well, this took a turn.

“I passed! I passed! Yeah suck it, test!”

Her elation got Mitsuki to snap out of his trance. He smiled wide as his arms wrapped around her. “I’m proud of you, Chocho.”

The girl paused in her cheers. She couldn’t have done it without him. Gathering her courage, she did something that she had wanted to do for a while.

Mitsuki felt his face turn ablaze as Chocho kissed his cheek. What was happening? His heart stuttered before beating wildly, knees shaking all the while. Confusion was in his eyes as he tried to comprehend why she did that.

“Mitsuki, will you go out with me?”

To say he was bewildered was an understatement. His only crush was asking him this? This was really happening and it wasn’t a dream?

“Yes, I would love that.” Mitsuki’s heart felt so light, and his mouth smiled wide. Mitsuki bent his head down and planted a kiss of his own to Chocho’s cheek.

“I’m honored to be your boyfriend.”

Chocho smiled, her expression relieved and ecstatic. Tugging his hand, she began to head to the door. “Come on, let’s go meet up with the guys and tell them the good news!”

Now alone in his classroom, Shino methodically piled his work together before putting it in his bag. Ah young love. Whistling, he stood up before exiting his room to go to lunch.


	5. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm so this one isn’t totally serious like real deep depression, just um some mild anxiety and a little bit of weight gain. It has a happy ending though!  
> Oh yeah! Heads up it has cute pet-names and terms of endearments thrown in because I love that sort of stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main couple is Mitsuki x Chocho.  
> These oneshots will have no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the small chapter).  
> I don’t own Boruto, it belongs to Ukyo Kodachi.

Mitsuki felt a mixture of emotions. When he came home earlier, he had felt a smidgen of fear. The lights had been off, yet Chocho’s car was in the driveway. He felt relief to see her in their bedroom, yet worry to notice that she was curled up in the fetal position.

“Baby?”

No response. This wasn’t good. Walking over to her, Mitsuki slowly got behind her so he too could lie down on the bed. He put his arms around her, watching as she blinked her tear-filled eyes.

“What’s wrong, dumpling?”

“Please don’t call me that.” Even as Chocho curled into Mitsuki’s chest, she couldn’t help but combat that pet-name he gave her. It made her feel disgusting, when usually it would make her happy.

“Did something happen? Why don’t you want to be called by a term of endearment?” His worry increased. Mitsuki had never seen Chocho like this before.

“I feel ugly today, and don’t want to be called anything that resembles fat.” Chocho felt her lip quiver again. She couldn’t bare it, not today. Then Chocho hated herself even more for not wanting to associate with the nickname. God she was awful.

“Oh honey. I’m so sorry. You are so lovely, and yet you still feel like this.” Mitsuki felt sadness latch onto him as well. It tore him up to think that Chocho negatively viewed her body like this.

Chocho’s head whipped up to lock her eyes with his own. They burned with an intensity. When she spoke however, it was not in agreement. She was still putting herself down. “No, you don’t understand. I was standing on the scale earlier and I gained three whole pounds since yesterday!” Recalling this seemed to give Chocho a fresh wave of tears.

Mitsuki was now equally confused as he was sad. “That’s it?” Cocking his head, he stared at her.

“Mitsuki!” Oh no, now her cheeks were puffed up. She was pouting, which was not sexy when she was crying and sad.

“I apologize.” Mitsuki wiped the moisture from her face. “But gaining such a tiny bit of weight does not usually drive you to the point of crying, right?” He watched her nod. So why was it bothering her now? Mitsuki was still confused.

“It upsets me because I ate the normal amount of what I eat every day. I didn’t eat anything extra for dinner.” Chocho was now biting her bottom lip. Tears had stopped falling from her eyes, but she hadn’t cheered up yet.

“Well yes but you did snack more frequently as well.”

“Oh my god. I have no control.” She moaned while her hands came up to cover both eyes.

“No, my love. There is nothing wrong with you. Chocho, beautiful can’t begin to describe you.” Mitsuki made sure to capture her gaze when he said that. Now that he was sure she was listening, he continued. “Your skin? It’s perfect.”

Moving slowly, Mitsuki’s face neared hers, to give Chocho time to pull away if she wanted to. But she held still, waiting. Kissing her nose and cheek, he could tell his words were getting through to his girlfriend.

“Your body? Flawless.” Rubbing both hands along her chubby love handles, he could feel the skin warming with each minute that passed.

Mitsuki marveled at the woman. Here Chocho was, everyday giving him the love and affection that he craved. Never once asking to be reciprocated, yet receiving the same amount of love increased by tenfold.

Mitsuki thought back on their relationship throughout the years. He remembered her smiles the most, as he gave an abundance of hugs and kisses to Chocho all the time. Mitsuki really did love her body, no matter what it looked like.

A thought came unbidden just then, making him frown. “I’m sorry.”

“Huh? Why are you apologizing?” Now Chocho was confused.

“While I noticed at the beginning of our relationship how you like to receive physical affection, I have been lacking being verbal in my appreciation of you. I’m sorry for not saying more often how beautiful you are. I will strive to do so in the future.” Mitsuki finished with a small smiled, hoping to convey how genuine he was. What he did not expect was the bone-crushing hug after he spoke.

Chocho squeezed him hard, her face finally showing happiness. “Thanks, love. But there is nothing to apologize for. You always know how to make me feel better, whether you use your words or touch. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” Filled with warmth, Chocho gave her boyfriend no time to respond as she quickly kissed him.

“Now come on, let’s go make dinner! I’m starved!” Getting up out of the warm space near Mitsuki, she rushed out of the room. 

He chuckled while listening to her spout off a list of different choices for their meal. Mitsuki smiled in relief.


	6. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute friendship piece, because I really like the umbrella sharing trope! Rainy days with no thunder are cool too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Boruto, it belongs to Ukyo Kodachi.

The rain was coming down fast. Chocho looked out into the rain, picking up more speed with each drop that fell. She was cold and hungry, but smiled at the thought of eating a warm bowl of soup soon. Chocho began imagining what flavor she would have, when she paused.

Squinting, her eyes tried to make out who was walking in the rain ahead. Who was that? Wait, a blue ninja uniform? There was only one person Chocho knew that wore such a thing.

“Mitsuki! Hey, wait up!”

Surprised yellow eyes turned to look at her. “Chocho? What are you doing out here?” Mitsuki recalled that she complained earlier about the weather. There was no one else he knew was walking during the drizzle.

“I was heading to Ichiraku’s for some food. Why are you out here without an umbrella?” Chocho shivered under her thick jacket as she looked up at him.

“I was patrolling before it started to rain. I was just heading South to continue.” Mitsuki said this nonchalantly, as if it didn’t bother him that he was getting pelted with buckets of rain. In fact, he seemed to not notice the cold at all. Even his headband looked soaked.

But that didn’t matter. Grumbling at the audacity of this boy, Chocho pulled him underneath her umbrella. Mitsuki didn’t protest but he did look confused. 

“Well, you shouldn’t be standing without an umbrella. We can share mine.” Chocho didn’t see anything wrong with that, but Mitsuki tilted his head staring at her confusion. “What? Do you want to hold it or something?”

“Why did you do that? Aren’t the requirements of a shinobi be that they are able to adapt during different types of weather? After all, it’s what happens during missions.”

“Well yeah, but we’re not on a mission right now so that rule doesn’t apply. Besides helping each other is what friends do. I don’t want you catching a cold later on.”

Mitsuki was silent for a while, taking in what Chocho had said. Then he nodded his head with a smile. “I see. Thank you for this then.”

Chocho turned her head so he couldn’t see her bright blush.

It wasn’t long before the two neared Ichiraku. There was laughter emitting from behind the small curtain.

Chocho rubbed her stomach, humming in anticipation of warm food. Seeing Mitsuki out of the corner of her eye, she wondered what he would get. As Chocho opened her mouth to ask, he turned around opposite of the restaurant.

“Huh? Where are you going, we just got here.” Some of Chocho’s happiness drained when she saw him do that. She thought they were getting along, but maybe not? 

“I’ll leave you to enjoy yourself. I’m going to continue my patrol.” 

Despite his reluctance to enter the ramen place, Mitsuki didn’t seem mad or annoyed. Rather, just a ninja with a serious sense of duty. Hmm, that gave Chocho an idea.

“Hold up, please? Hear me out.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll make you a deal. Keep me company and once we’re finished with our lunch, I’ll come patrolling with you. After all, with two people it should go faster.”

Mitsuki barely mulled it over before he agreed. “Alright then.”

“Good. Now come on its freezing.” Pulling him along, Chocho eagerly entered the shelter that Ichiraku provided.

After each consuming two bowls full of ramen, both Mitsuki and Chocho felt warm all over. Waving bye to Teuchi and Ayame, the two young ninja left the eating establishment.

“Ready?” Now Chocho was feeling re-energized and pumped. She could tell that Mitsuki was feeling good too, from the spark in his eyes.

“Yeah let’s go.”

“Look out enemy scum! Chocho and Mitsuki are on the case, ready to protect the Leaf Village!” 

Running with the umbrella over their heads, the two were breathless as they headed off across town. Much as they tried though, Mitsuki and Chocho couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces.


	7. Open Wide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I loved writing this one! I'm a sucker for lap cuddles *cries*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the food choices of this one (or any other oneshot) seem weird, it’s because I mainly put things I like and think of off the top of my head. So yeah!  
> Oh and I got inspired by watching Blue Exorcist during the scene where Amaimon’s hair gets blown up haha. If you never seen it, look up Amaimon Broccoli. It works great in the anime because he also has green hair!  
> I don’t own Boruto, it belongs to Ukyo Kodachi.

Tightening his hold on her, Mitsuki opened his mouth for more. Chocho balanced the sushi roll between her fingers before she guided it behind her shoulders. He then ate it, happily swallowing his fifth roll. Hiding a smile in her shoulder, Mitsuki watched as she consumed another as well.

Sharing a meal together like this had become a regular thing now. It had started when Chocho had asked if she could sit in his lap one day. From there it had evolved into sharing most foods with each other.

Chocho lifted a burger this time, chuckling at her boyfriend’s antics. Looking at their spread, her stomach gave another gurgle at the choices. There were spicy burgers, bags of chips, sushi, seaweed wraps, and dumplings.

Hearing her stomach, Mitsuki finished chewing his bite. Hands gliding up her sides before squeezing, he brought his face closer to hers. “Thank you for sharing your lunch again with me. I enjoy eating together.” Guiding a dumpling to Chocho’s face, Mitsuki watched as she ate it.

“No problem, babe. It’s more fun eating like this too.”

“Plus, I like having you in my lap.” Delivering a kiss to her neck, he smiled when her hand stopped midway to her mouth. After a moment Chocho resumed eating while inwardly melting on the inside.

A bit away from the pair, sat the rest of their friends.

Boruto was laughing at something Denki said, when a sigh from Shikadai grabbed his attention. “Hmm? What’s up, dude? You’re lunch taste bad or something?”

“You ever notice how affectionate in public they are?”

“I think we should all be happy for them. At least they aren’t a couple who fight all the time, regardless of who watches. Besides, they’re our friends who deserve our support.” Denki said.

Shikadai rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “Yeah well, they don’t have to shove it in our faces every day – ack!”

A small bout of electricity sizzled through the ground unseen by anyone. But they sure noticed Shikadai afterwards.

“Hahaha! You look like a piece of broccoli!” Inojin slapped his knees, tears forming from laughing too hard.

Ignoring the rest of the conversation, Mitsuki went back to resting his chin on Chocho’s shoulder. Apparently she hadn’t even been paying attention, all her focus on eating lunch while simultaneously snuggling closer to his chest.

“Want some more?”

“Yes, please.”

“Say ahhh.” As she lifted the burger to his open mouth, she couldn’t help but feel so lucky. To have both Mitsuki in her life and this delicious meal. Staring in his eyes, Chocho thought he felt the same.

All the while, both were munching away contentedly.


	8. Rooting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay another piece, this time about an eating contest! I like them even though I’ve never eaten in one before. I’m such a slow eater.  
> Some spoilers for episode 93!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> This has Mitsucho even though it focuses more on Chocho.  
> I don’t own Boruto, it belongs to Ukyo Kodachi.

“Go Chocho! You’ve got this!” That was Sarada’s voice. She was finding it hard to choose, between her friends. So she just switched cheering for them every couple of minutes. Not that anyone minded at all.

Sarada had been supportive when Chocho had excitedly told her about an eating contest. Though she wasn’t the only one who entered it. Sumire, Boruto, and Iwabee all entered it too.

Since it was parent-child day, their parents were in the competition as well. Well in Boruto’s case it was Hinata. But still, he was excitingly talking to his mom before the eating began.

Sarada hoped they all did well.

Mitsuki was besides Sarada in the stands. Denki, Shikadai, Metal, Inojin, Namida, and Himawari all came in support as well. At the end of the day though, they all agreed to not hold any grudges if one of their friends won and the rest lost. Hopefully they would make it far enough.

Mitsuki watched Chocho, his focus not wavering one bit. He held up the sign he made for his girlfriend. It had her face and the words “You can do it, Chocho!” written in big bold letters. Mitsuki was pretty proud of his creation, since it made Chocho’s face light up when she saw it.

Choji stared at Mitsuki, looking at the sign the young boy held up for his daughter. Choji smiled, glad she found someone who truly cared about her.

Choji’s eyes misted over. Just like his Karui did for him. Meeting the golden eyes of his wife, there was none of the earlier anger in them. This made Choji glad. His eyes filled with more determination. He and Chocho would win this!

The first course was ramen. Big bowls filled with noodles and broth that smelled so good it made all the contestant’s mouths water. And once Chocho had finished eating the first bowl, it was immediately replaced with fresh ramen.

After that there were more meals: fried octopus, yakitori, meatballs, and mochi.

During the intermission between foods, everyone proceeded to walk behind the stage, where the small picnic tables were at. Though after this fifth course, this break was longer than the ones that had come before. The next meal was the last in the competition, so everyone was gearing up for it.

“We’re going to crush everyone, huh Dad?” That was the voice of a young boy. He wore a menacing smile that made other contestants worry.

“That’s right son!” Stopping at the table Chocho and Choji were at, Glut sneered at them. “Nothing can stop the mighty stomachs of Glut and Ton! Not even the reigning champ!” Laughing, the father and son duo walked away to their seats.

“Oh yeah well, my dad and I will show you! And so will my friends! Come on, let’s keep our spirits high!” Chocho got up out of her seat and did a proud pose. Seeing her father and friends smile made Chocho feel better. 

That inner fire died out when the sixth and final meal appeared. Chocho unsuspectingly took her first bite.

The burgers were too hot! She looked at her friends through watered eyes. Iwabee and Sumire had already stopped eating, but Boruto kept plowing through his food.

Mitsuki saw his girlfriend slow down as she started to become doubtful. That couldn’t happen. “Go Chocho!” Mitsuki hoped she gathered up the willpower quickly.

Chocho heard Mitsuki cheer for her, and gave him a thumbs up. She would power through the pain! As the next bite was swallowed, Chocho looked up at her dad. Choji was gnawing furiously, tears dripping off his face with each burger.

Seeing her father show that kind of strength made her feel empowered too.

“Get me another! Stat!” An annoying voice said with a mouthful of chewed burger.

Ugh it was that smug kid, Ton, who had kept talking about winning. Chocho wanted to say something but there was no time for that. She had to remain focused.

Letting out a loud belch, the gormad started laughing obnoxiously. Rolling their eyes Boruto and Chocho shared a look while continuing to scarf their meals.

“Okay contestants! There’s fifteen minutes left in the competition!”

Mitsuki’s cheers became louder as the clock ticked down. Finally the referee waved a flag while simultaneously telling the citizens to stop eating.

“And the winners are…Choji and Chocho Akimichi!”

Grinning broadly, together father and daughter both held up the gold trophy. Boruto clapped loudly for them as he stood next to the silver trophy.

All the ninja gathered around their friends. Chocho squawked when she was suddenly lifted up into the air, supported by Sarada and Namida. A second passed before she was back to smiling. This was a momentous victory!

“I’m so proud of you, Chocho.” Mitsuki was the only one of their friends that remained behind after the celebration moved to the Akimichi house. He and his girlfriend stared up at the first place trophy, with huge smiles on their faces.


End file.
